Most lampshades are relatively large and of cylindrical or conical configuration and occupy substantial room even though the total quantity of material making up the shade is relatively little and the material itself relatively light.
The foregoing presents a problem when shipment of lampshades are made from a manufacturing facility to wholesalers or retailers. Packaging of the lampshades after they have been manufactured without damaging the same represents a real problem in time and expense as well as in shipping costs. Moreover, a wholesaler or retailer has a storage problem for received lampshades which are not actually on display in the store.
Many attempts have been made in the past to solve the foregoing problem by providing a knock-down lampshade or foldable type lampshade which can be shipped for relatively little expense and occupies relatively small areas and wherein the receiver such as a wholesaler or retailer can then reassemble the lampshade for display in the store. However, in spite of several known types of foldable or knock-down lampshades, very few have ever been commercially successful.